Extra Help
by JHNNangel13
Summary: John calls in a favor to one of his old friends kids, CJ and Tori. He askes them to help the boys. Little do they know just what they are getting in to. This hunt will be very dangerous. CJ and Tori are Caleb's kids.
1. Chapter 1

_As always I don't own Supernatural, John, Dean, Sam, or Caleb. If only!_

_I do own Tori and CJ though but that's really not too important now is it!_

_So I hope you enjoy because this idea has been stuck in my head for a while and I finally just decided to go with it. Enjoy!_

_shea_

* * *

Chapter 1

John Winchester picked up his phone and was preparing himself for one of the hardest calls of his life. He knew that it was time and had to be done. It was inevitable. He had to keep reminding himself that it would also hopefully keep the boys safer. The two numbers had been in his phone for as long as he could remember. It had seemed so long ago that the two would be over with them, playing with his two little boys. Now he was making the call to the now fatherless children. He knew the oldest, who was 2 years older than Dean and someone that Dean had at one time looked up to quite a bit, would most likely be too busy to answer his phone or would have it misplaced at some girls house. So his hopes rested with the youngest of the siblings. Being only a year younger than their older sibling, but yet far more responsible.

John also couldn't believe that the child still was able to keep a sense of woman in her. She was raised by her father and brother. It never really affected her too much. She was the only one of them that had at some times seen her mother. Caleb had raised his kids extremely well in the hunting trade. There was Caleb Jr., who went by CJ, and Victoria, who went by Tori.

John took a deep breath as he prepared to dial the number. Thoughts of if they knew about their father yet had crossed through his mind. He felt such guilt and here he was asking them to help watch over the boys as his hunt was becoming more dangerous which mean that his boys would be in greater danger as well.

After a few rings a smooth, female voice, that hid the well trained hunter she was, answer the phone. "Hello?"

John's voice caught in his throat. He instantly began to regret the phone call. Even hearing the voice reminded him of hearing Caleb's last breath as Meg slit his throat.

"Look. If you need help you're gonna have to tell because if not I have things to do," her voice interrupted John's thoughts.

"Wait," was all that John could say.

"I'm listening," Tori began. "I know you're voice. John Winchester?"

"Yes. I need your help."

"The mighty John Winchester is asking for my help? Must be something pretty big," Tori replied with a bit of a playful tone.

"Actually. I need you and your brother," John began. "Have you talked to him recently?"

"Yes," she replied with sadness to her voice. "After we…got a call from dad telling us to stay away…we met up and continued over there. He called us telling that he needed to talk and then told us to stay way. Of course we had to check it up. We got there too late…the funeral was the last time we saw each other."

John could hear the pain in her voice. It was one that he had known all too well after Mary. "Tori…about what happened. I'm really sorry. Caleb was a good man and didn't deserve it. It's our family's fault. I would do anything to have stopped it."

"The John Winchester that I know would never blame himself. Dad knew that something was coming. That's why he turned us away. Sooner or later something was going to get him. It's a risk we all take. So don't you even start blaming yourself for what some evil son of a bitch did…let me rephrase that, daughter did to my dad and Jim."

"You certainly are your father's daughter and brother's sister. There is no mistaking that," John said to her with a smirk.

"So what's this favor John? I mean if it's something that maybe someone else can do that would be great. Because CJ and I are kinda busy here looking for her…"

"She's dead," John replied dryly.

"How? When," Tori questioned with full interest.

"My boys. And that's also what I want to talk to you about."

"Good. Now what CJ and I are clear….what's it that you want us to do?"

"I need you two to watch Sam and Dean. The closer I get to this demon the more danger they're in. They're gonna need help and I trust you two to look after them."

"Whoa! CJ and I don't do babysitting. And besides I don't think that the boys, especially Dean, would appreciate extra people with them. He's such an egotistical kid too," Tori said with a bit of annoyance.

"You never did get along with him. And here I thought that it was just cause he used to pull your hair," John paused imagining the look on Tori's face when he said that before he continued. "I just need you guys to follow but stay out of site. They'll need back up and I'll leave it to you two to decide if or when you want to reveal yourselves. So are you two up for it or do I need to find someone else?"

Tori paused for a few seconds thinking it over and finally made her decision. "Ah…what the hell? I've got nothing better to do. And God knows that CJ's been needing to kill something. So where are these boys of yours?"

John smiled a very please smile as his plan had worked. He no longer had to be quite as cautious of what hunts to send them on and was sure that this would give him more than enough time to focus on the main hunt. He only hoped that the group could get along and that this hunt that he had in mind wouldn't lead to any death.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for reading and for the reviews! Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 2

Tori could not believe that the monster that had killed her father had been a possessed girl. It seemed so wrong but in the end she couldn't help but feel that the right thing had been done. Revenge was worth it. And now she had to help out John Winchester. The man had to have known that she couldn't say no. John and Caleb had been like brothers and therefore he was like an uncle to her and CJ. Tori picked up her cell and dialed the familiar number of her older brother.

The phone rang twice before a very feminine voice answered. "Hello?"

"Put my brother on," she yelled at the female that she knew her brother had probably spent the night with.

Tori waited as she could hear the phone being passed to it's owner. "What is it," a very sleepy and annoyed voice answered the phone.

"Sorry to interrupt your fun but we got a job."

"Did you find the bitch that killed dad?"

"She's dead. We got a job from John."

"Look I don't swing that way sis. You're on your own."

"John Winchester you idiot! Is that all you ever think about! God…men," Kat yelled at her brother.

"Okay okay. What is it?"

"We're to help Dean and Sam. Watch out for them."

"Well where are we going, sis?"

"It's a place called Fortune. That's where he's sending the boys and that's where we'll be going to help."

"Fine. I'll meet up with you there."

"That won't be necessary. I'm outside your room right now so get your ass dressed and out here."

The two siblings soon met back up and headed towards Fortune unaware of just what trouble awaited them once they would get there.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The Winchester boys were sleeping in yet another motel room after yet another dangerous gig that turned ugly. Both were exhausted and couldn't have been more happy to have a very peaceful long sleep. Ever since they're dad had left them yet again, they had been searching for him and killing whatever they could along the way.

Dean was out cold as Sam heard Dean's cell phone begin to ring. Sam couldn't help but think of the irony that this always had to happen whenever they were both in some need of serious sleep. Sam reluctantly reached out and grabbed the phone. He picked it up to his ear and heard nothing.

Annoyed at the stupid thing for ringing he pulled it away and looked at it with daggers in his eye. He then saw coordinates highlighted on the phone. Of course, their father just left them and was sending them on yet another job. Sam couldn't believe the anger that he had towards that man. It was unbelievable the length that man would go to kill this demon. He still had yet to realize that some things were more important than the hunt.

Sam reluctantly got out of bed and went over to the laptop to begin to search for the area that they were being sent. It didn't take long for him to find the stop. It was a little town called Fortune and from the looks of it, there didn't seem to be anything wrong there. There was nothing in any newspapers or anything around the area. In fact, it seemed to be the most normal place he had ever even heard of.

Sam was going to completely forget about it and move on until he heard Dean begin to wake up. It wasn't long before his brother was next to him peering at the laptop.

"Looking for a new place to leave Sammy," he asked voice still full of sleep.

"No. It's our next job according to dad."

"Well I guess we better pack up then," Dean said on his way to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

"We're going? There doesn't even seem to be anything in the area, Dean!"

"Dad sent us there so there's something there and we're going Sam and that's final," Dean yelled back.

Sam sighed in defeat. He really didn't feel like pushing Dean seeing how they were already such a short fuse away from blowing up at each other. Ever since they had been left again it had been a constant battle for the two to stay level headed. It just hadn't been the same between the two brothers lately. There was so emotion between them. And this job was just the blessing in disguise that would get them to realize just how much they needed each other, just as long as they both survived it first.

It took about 30 minutes before the boys were on the road and headed toward Fortune with no idea of just how much trouble awaited them there.


End file.
